It is well known in the art of electric vehicles to implement stations for the charging of electrical vehicle, usually referred to as an electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE). However, in residential areas, the utility grid is not always well made to easily include the installation of such a charging station like an EVSE or the like. Also, the time required to recharge a battery system of an electric vehicle is proportional to the amperage and voltage available from the utility grid and/or the corresponding electrical control panel, or simply electrical panel or control panel.
For example, old electrical installations, and even new ones such as in condominiums and the like, may be limited to the maximum total amperage the electrical control panel can distribute (such as 100 A or less at either 120 or 240 VAC), leaving almost nothing such that such an EVSE cannot be installed, thus requiring the utility providing company to come and upgrade an existing electrical control panel or install a second electrical control panel dedicated to the EVSE charging station, which is relatively expensive. On the other hand, when the total power consumption on the main power line gets significantly lower than the maximum allowed, for certain periods of time such as overnight and the like, available power could be used for an EVSE station.
Alternatively, when the electrical control panel have sufficient amperage and still have the possibility to install additional breakers or the like for directing a dedicated line to a charging station, the location of such panel (distance relative to the car parking zone) render the installation of the charging station relatively expensive again. Also, in some situations, there is even a combination of the above two scenarios.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved charge demand controller device for electric vehicle or the like.